


Total Madness

by Gabwilborn



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabwilborn/pseuds/Gabwilborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Akira' Shiki thought. He smirked again and chuckled to himself. Yes, he would keep an eye on this one. This man showed promise unlike all the others before him. Taking his blade away from Akira's throat and carefully sheathing it he turned and made his way in the other direction. Perhaps things wouldn't be as boring now, maybe that's why he let him live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so write reviews and tell me what ya think about the first chapter. I should have the second chapter out sometime in December after I finish my exams. Oh well anyways here's the disclaimer. : )
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Togainu no chi! (Even though I wish I did.) Enjoy!
> 
> "Speaking"
> 
> 'thoughts'

Chapter 1

I Let Him Live

Merciless red eyes seemed to illuminate in the glow of the moonlight. Countless bodies fell to his blade as he roamed the streets of Toshima. It was always the same, weaklings turning away at the sight of him, running and groveling at his feet, begging for their lives. Always going through what seemed an endless routine was quickly becoming boring.

Holding the title of strongest man in Toshima meant that there were no real challenges. Of course he would have the occasional fight with one of Arbitro's dogs but in the end those too ended with the same result.

A challenge meant a rival that could jeopardize his place, his life as drug lord. He almost laughed at the thought of being defeated by one of the many dogs that walked the streets from day-to-day.

Shouts sounded from around the corner of the alleyway he was now occupying. He rounded it swiftly and soundless, his black coat fluttering behind him. The first thing he noticed as he silently approached was that there was a group of what seemed to be five people surrounding a man with silver hair.

The silver head stood still, his electric blue eyes fixed in a glare. His stance showed that he was no amateur at fighting and he defiantly was no weakling. Something about the guy made him want to stop and watch for a while. Two men drew their blades and charged with a fierce yell.

The cornered man, dodging and delivering a high kick to the neck and quick punch to the jaw and gut, took them down easily. Shiki smirked, he would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed by the man's fighting skills.

The boy was quick on his feet. The two that got knocked down weren't on the ground for long. One of them, taking a vile with a strange liquid inside, downed it quickly and pulled out a switch blade readying himself to charge again.

'Line.' Shiki thought. "Interesting, I wonder what you'll do now." he said to himself.

* * *

 

'What the hell?!' Akira thought. He watched as the two guys he just tried to knock unconscious get back up and drink something from a small glass vial. The men seemed to get bigger and stronger by the way their muscles became bulkier and veins became visible. The light in their eyes vanished as if it never existed in the first place.

Both got into fighting stance and charged, Akira had a bad feeling about this. As the first guy ran at him Akira threw a punch but it was easily caught and Akira was swiftly thrown to the ground. He threw another as he struggled to get back up, this one connected, the force of the hit knocking the guy back but only slightly. It was as if he hadn't even felt it.

Seeing that the boy was starting to lose he suddenly felt that he should intervene. For some reason he wanted that boy alive. Not questioning this feeling, Shiki chose this moment to attack. One of the men in the group spotted Shiki coming and started to tremble.

"S-sh Shiki!" a man in the group pointed and yelled. "Run!" But Shiki was on them before they could even turn to move. He effortlessly cut each of them down until it no one but the Akira left. It amused him to see that the man hadn't moved even as he slowly drew closer than stopped to take a look at the boy. The way his body visibly tensed showed Shiki that his presence set the male on edge but the fiery glare he gave showed no fear. With that same smirk in place Shiki started to walk towards the other male stopping in front of the silver headed male to raise his blade against his throat. He stared down into the blue eyes that glared at him defiantly.

How interesting this boy was, even though he was trembling slightly never once did he look away or flinch under his gaze. He definitely wasn't like the others and there was something about the silver-haired boy who attracted him and aroused a need to dominate him, to take him.

"What's your name?" Shiki asked quietly after a while. Wanting to know the name of the one who dared to capture his gaze, the only one foolish enough to stand up to him.

". . ."Akira hesitated in answering. What did this man want from him, was he planning on killing him too as he did the others? If so then why hadn't he done it yet. Noticing the others hesitation, he demanded an answer again from the stubborn fool.

"Say it." he commanded pressing the blade in harder to draw a bit of blood. He watched as a thin trail slowly made its way down his neck. The skin there looked smooth and unblemished.

"Akira." he replied. Honestly what did he have to lose, telling the man his name couldn't hurt. Could it?

"Akira" Shiki thought. He smirked again and chuckled to himself. Yes, he would keep an eye on this one. This man showed promise unlike all the others before him. Taking his blade away from Akira's throat and carefully sheathing it he turned and made his way in the other direction. Perhaps things wouldn't be as boring now, maybe that's why he let him live.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that's it for the first chapter! So write me some reviews and tell me what you think of my first fanfic story ever. I know the first chapter is a little short but I plan to add more chapters. I'm also gonna be reviewing this soon and maybe changing a few things in the chapter. Hoped you like the story so far.


End file.
